Three Butterbeers
by EverAfterForLife
Summary: (Just one turns into two) (And two turns into three)


1)

"Landon, Hogsmeade," he calls out.

She raises her in an almost disbelieving fashion, as though she is wondering if he had really just said that.

Yet, her answer is relatively straightforward, "No."

His grin doesn't falter as he steps forward until he is close enough to her as to which she can feel his breath on her face.

"You sure?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes and takes a step back, "Is this some kind of seduction technique, Turnleaf?" She asks, "Because if it is, it's definitely not working."

He huffs at her and mutters, "It worked just fine with Madison."

"Yeah, well I'm not Madison."

He grins at her, "No, you're not."

She almost grins back.

But she doesn't.

Instead, she takes yet another step back before looking back up at him.

"So… to sum this up, I am not going to Hogsmeade with you, nor am I Madison," She reaches forward to pat his shoulder then turns on her heel and begins to walk away. "Good talk."

"Will you at least get a butterbeer with me?" he asks, trying his hardest not to sound desperate. When a moment had passed and she had still not responded, he hastily adds, "As friends?"

He can feel her grin.

"Fine," She says defeatedly, "But only one,"

(Just one turns into two)

(And two turns into three)

(And three turns into a nasty stomach ache that somehow brings them closer)

2)

"Hey, Landon," he calls out, running to catch up with her. She rolls her eyes, but slows down none the less.

"Yeah?"

"Since we had such a good time at Hogsmeade last time, I thought maybe…" He looks at her hopefully.

"I still can't think of butterbeer with wanting to puke," she says, but an apparent smile is growing on her face.

He grins at her, "So yes?"

"Maybe and only if we stay away from the three broomsticks."

They shake on it.

(They spend a large majority of the trip at Zonko's and by the end they are both laughing so hard they find it hard to breath).

3)

"Hey Landon, wait up," he yells, running to catch up with her.

She stops walking forward and turns to smile at him, waving at him.

"Hey Chase." His grin got even wider after hearing her say his name.

"Hi….Rory." He says it carefully, slowly enunciating each letter in her name.

She laughs, grinning widely, "I don't think you've ever actually said my name- Well, my first name."

He grins again, "Yep. So as you probably know, there's a Hogsmeade weekend this… weekend,"

She looks at him expectantly. "And…"

He rolls his eyes as though the question was obvious, "Do you want to go with me?

"Sure," she answered brightly, "Is it okay if my friend Lena comes with us?"

"Okay, but only if I can bring my friend Kyle."

She holds out her hand, "It's a deal."

(Lena just so happens to have a huge crush on Kyle)

(And Kyle may have a crush on Lena)

4)

This time they were making out.

"Hey Rory," he says, groaning as she lightly bit his neck.

"Yeah," she says, retracting and instead resting her forehead against his.

"I was just thinking about Hogsmeade," he says while toying with the hem of her shirt.

She lets out a breathy laugh, "Of course. I'm not just going to go and make out with you in some broom closet then go and ask someone… like…. Adelaide to go to Hogsmeade with me."

He scrunches his eyebrows together, "Adelaide?"

"Yes, but that probably wouldn't work out since, I'm pretty sure that, she's _secretly_ dating Daisy,"

He grins and pins her up against the closet wall, pushing his lips to hers.

(They may or may not spend the entire time making out in a forgotten corner of the three broomsticks).

5)

"So, Landon," He begins, "I was thinking you, me, Kyle, and Lena could go to the Three Broomsticks, or whatever, really, on like a-"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, like a double date,"

He nods his head, "Yep. You think Lena and Kyle would be up for that?"

"Yeah, definitely,"

He grins. "It's a date,"

(Lena and Kyle may or may not complain about how annoyingly cute they are the entire time).

+1)

"Hey Turnleaf-Chase," She begins, grabbing a piece of toast, "I was wondering… About Hogsmeade-I mean I wasn't sure if you were going to ask me or…"

He grinned. "You look so nervous," He proclaimed, grabbing her toast and taking a bite

"Yeah well, usually I'm not the one who has to ask. You always beat me too it."

His eyes light up. "Really, you were going to ask me to that weekend when we were 13?"

"Well yeah," She says. "As friends of course," She adds hastily at the end.

He looks at her expectantly for a moment before she catches on.

"Oh, yeah. So, Chase Turnleaf, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade?" She says with an extremely corny british accent.

He grins, "Why yes, yes I will."

She rests her head on his shoulder, "Aren't we such an amazing a couple?"

"Why yes, yes we are."


End file.
